As a vehicle is moving forward (with a longitudinal velocity), various driving scenarios can result in a certain amount of associated actual lateral velocity. Actual lateral velocity can be a function of many variables, in particular, road conditions, tire types, and tire conditions (i.e., tire wear). Related to steering, wheel torques also affect actual lateral velocity, and wheel torques may themselves be dependent upon the vehicle type, because the vehicle type may comprise different vehicle parameters, reflecting a drive configuration (all-wheel drive, front-wheel drive, or rear-wheel drive), and an engine type (conventional, hybrid, or electric). Real time assessment of actual lateral velocity is important to many vehicle safety systems and vehicle control systems. Unfortunately, direct measurements of actual lateral velocity are generally not cost effective; therefore, lateral velocity is often estimated using one or more approaches to lateral velocity estimation.
Conventional methods and systems for estimating lateral velocity can be very complex and redundant, particularly if they support multiple tire models, tire wear models, and different wheel torque models associated with multiple vehicle types. Conventional methods and systems that employ tire type models and/or vehicle type models are subject to the uncertainties of road friction and time-varying tire parameters. Conventional methods and systems that employ acceleration based estimations generally rely on constant acceleration residual thresholds, and consequently, may include bias-type faults. Additionally, methods and systems for estimating lateral velocity may depend on additional components and sensors, for example road condition sensors. Therefore, validation of vehicle lateral velocity estimation is a technological problem to be addressed.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for validating vehicle lateral velocity estimation is desirable. The improved system and method employ an efficient real-time validation algorithm that is robust to road uncertainties and does not require redundant estimations or measurements. The desired system and method provides a technological solution for real time validation of lateral velocity estimation using only already existing vehicle sensors, and is independent of (i) road condition information, (ii) wheel torque information, (iii) tire model information, and (iv) tire wear information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.